I Want To Kiss You So Bad
by photographer02
Summary: A Funny Story. Have a good time reading it.


**Author** - photographer02

**Disclaimer**- Well, I'm not owning it HONESTLY…hehehe…

**Summary**- Willow wanted to search a 'suitable' song to give to Tara to show how Tara means to her…or so….This is during Season 4….

**Rating**- Ermmm…PG-13? Oh…I don't know…

**Note** - Honestly, it's one of my craziest ideas. This is my first story of Willow/Tara….and probably the last (hahahha…I don't know). I'm not sure if this is just a ridiculous story…or something. I'm warning you that I don't have a beta for this story…so forgive my mistakes in this. My English is actually my second language. I hope you love it…all of you….

**Feedback** – Oh please pretty please? For a kitten like me….need some feedbacks! Some supports please? meow

Okay…on with the story!

**Bold – dialogue****  
****Italic – thoughts****  
****Bold Italic – song/lyrics**

Willow starts pacing around her dorm room, and then she'll stop pacing and look at her notebook computer a couple of times. After which feels like a few hours for her, she sighs in frustration and starts pacing around the room again. At this moment she was really relief that Buffy is not here in the room now, because she's absolutely sure that her best friend will think that she has been beaten by a werewolf or by some demons - by the way she's acting right now. Finally with another sighed of defeat, she went to sit on her chair and then faces her notebook computer.

**"I GIVE UP!"** She said loudly putting her hands up in the air, showing her defeat. She then looks in concentration at her notebook computer, looking at a list of songs in it. She's actually trying to figure out what is the suitable song to give to Tara…in non-sexual way of course.

_'Oh this is so hard! How am I going to choose a 'friendship' song here...I could just choose a song that describes how I feel now. Hmmm…those luscious lips of hers…her just so perfect breasts when it moves up and down slowly as she breathes in and out when we're doing a spell…And oh! Those beautiful white neck of hers…and-and…oh shut up Willow! You supposed to focus for a SPECIFIC song for her remember? As a 'friends' way?'_ Willow thought to herself as she covers her face with her hands, trying to clear the vision of Tara in her mind. Then, after taking a few steady deep breaths, she starts concentrating to search for a song.

Suddenly, she comes up with an idea. She thought to herself, _'Why don't I just follow with my mind? I mean, my brain surely knows which songs in here is a friendship song, right? So brain, work on it!'_ As she giddily starts searching quickly in the notebook computer for she has classes really soon…like about in two hours time.

After half and hour later, Willow starts relaxing on the chair as she waits for her notebook computer to finish burning the 'special' song she chose on a CD to be complete. She is finally happy that she has made it! _'Now, that wasn't so bad. I have plenty of time to finish revising my notes now!'_ she thought as she sees the burning process is finally done at last.

Excitedly, she takes out the 'special' CD and put it in a CD cover. She places it with her books so on the way to her class; she can give it to Tara at the same time. Seeing that she still has time before her classes, she went to open her books and takes her colorful pens out and starts concentrating. As she starts revising, she begins to hum happily as her mind starts congratulating itself along the way.

_'See? That really wasn't so bad at all! If only I have followed my mind, no problemo! Then I shouldn't be worrying about what song to choose the last two hours right? Yep Yep Yep!'_ she thought happily as she starts jotting down her notes in many different colorful pens.

But as she writes only the first ten words on the paper, she freezes suddenly – realizing about something VERY important. _'Ermm, what song did I choose exactly?'_ she thought. Panicky, she quickly took the CD cover, opens it and quickly inserts it in her notebook computer's CD ROM. Willow realizes that her hands are really shaking badly so she tries calming herself down. _'Okay, calm down…no need to panic…I mean, how bad can it be?'_ she thought hesitantly. Taking a lot of deep breaths, she presses play on her notebook computer. As she starts hearing the song, her eyes went wide as a big china plate and her pale face went as red as a tomato.

**_"Hey baby come here_****_  
_****_I got something to tell you_****_  
_****_See I've been thinking a lot about you lately_****_  
_****_And well..."_****__**

**_"We've spent a lot of time together_****_  
_****_I think I'm kind of in to you_****_  
_****_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_****_  
_****_I'm feeling sort of nervous and anxious_****_  
_****_To tell you what I'm going through"_****__**

**_"Well it might be the night_****_  
_****_Or it might the bright moonlight_****_  
_****_All I see is a wonderful need_****_  
_****_And beautiful too_****_  
_****_So precious and new_****_  
_****_And this is all I wanna do"_**

_'Oh God…please don't tell me that this song is what it's supposed to be…'_ Willow thought pleadingly.

**_"I wanna kiss you so bad"_**

**"OH NOOOOO!"** Willow screams in horror.

**_"So bad it's driving me mad_****_  
_****_I wanna kiss you real good_****_  
_****_Oh and I'm wishing I could_****_  
_****_(I, I, I wanna, oh baby let me kiss you)"_**

After hearing that, Willow buries her face on her hands, saying, **"No…oh God…No…"**

**_"I have a little tiny confession_****_  
_****_I don't know what to do_****_  
_****_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_****_  
_****_Oh I have a little tiny obsession_****_  
_****_With something that's attached to you"_****__**

**_"Well it might be your eyes_****_  
_****_Or it might be your nice big ooh"_**

When Willow heard the last part, Willow's eyes went big, suddenly thinking about Tara's beautiful breasts. With that, Willow slowly knocks her head on her table a few times in frustration.

**_"I don't know if I want my cover blown_****_  
_****_I want the truth_****_  
_****_Every time I'm with you_****_  
_****_This is what I wanna do"_****__**

**_"I wanna kiss you so bad_****_  
_****_(Just wanna kiss you baby)_****_  
_****_(Can I kiss you?)_****_  
_****_So bad it's driving me mad_****_  
_****_(Just wanna kiss you baby)"_****__**

**_"(I wanna kiss you)_****_  
_****_I wanna kiss you real good_****_  
_****_(Just wanna kiss you baby)_****_  
_****_(And I'm wishin' I could)_****_  
_****_Oh and I'm wishing I could_****_  
_****_(I, I, I wanna, oh baby let me kiss you)"_**

As Willow hears more and more, her body seems to arch a little whenever Tara's vision comes to her mind sometimes. Willow tries to clear that vision away from her mind by shaking her head furiously.

**_"Well it might be the smile_****_  
_****_Or the way you look into my eyes_****_  
_****_Baby ooh what to do_****_  
_****_I won't know until I kiss you_****_  
_****_That's why, that's why I got to have you_****_  
_****_I got to have you baby_****_  
_****_I got to have you_****_  
_****_Oh that why I _****_  
_****_I got to have you_****_  
_****_I got to have you baby_****_  
_****_I got to have you_****_  
_****_I wanna kiss you so bad"_**

The more she hears the song, the more she wants to take out the CD and burn it so there'll be no evidence of the CD later. But she couldn't do it because she starts to like it…a little…

**_"I wanna kiss you so bad_****_  
_****_(Just wanna kiss you baby)_****_  
_****_(Can I kiss you?)_****_  
_****_So bad it's driving me mad_****_  
_****_(Just wanna kiss you baby)_****_  
_****_(I wanna kiss you)_****_  
_****_I wanna kiss you real good_****_  
_****_(Just wanna kiss you baby)_****_  
_****_(And I'm wishin' I could)_****_  
_****_Oh and I'm wishing I could_****_  
_****_(I, I, I wanna, oh baby let me kiss you)"_****__**

**_"Just wanna kiss you baby_****_  
_****_Can I kiss you?_****_  
_****_Just wanna kiss you baby_****_  
_****_I wanna kiss you_****_  
_****_Just wanna kiss you baby_****_  
_****_And I'm wishin' I could_****_  
_****_I, I, I wanna, oh baby let me kiss you_****_  
_****_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_**

As it ended, Willow's breathing becomes a little ragged. She just stares at her notebook blankly and suddenly jumps out from her chair and starts pacing the room…again. She was furious with her mind and starts debating in her mind.

_'What in the hellmouth world you're doing? I told you to find the suitable song about my friendship with Tara! But nooo….you gave this…this song about kissing her sooooo bad and about her breasts? What was that about! Sure I know that was in my mind the whole time whenever I think about her these past few weeks but I TOLD YOU A FRIENDSHIP SONG! NOT LIKE A SEDUCE SONG!'_ she screams in her mind. Suddenly if it's possible, her brain starts debating at her. _'Hey! You trusted me to choose the song for you about half an hour ago and that's the song I firmly choose for Tara! It's REALLY SUITABLE! Don't you dare deny that it is not!'_

Willow screams a little in the room as she paces. Her mind was becoming more and more stubborn to her. **"Yes! I'm not denying it but we don't want to scare the girl away right? Now, I want you to try and find a suitable FRIENDSHIP song alright! No more games!"** she said loudly to her mind, as if she was a crazy person if anybody sees her now. _'Oh alright alright! Let's get this over with!'_ her brain 'grumbles' and Willow quickly went back to sit on her chair and check the list of songs in her notebook computer again.

After taking an hour of searching, she had found a 'suitable' song. But before she burns the song in a new CD, she listens to it first so there'll be no mistake this time.

**_"Every now and then_****_  
_****_We find a special friend_****_  
_****_Who never lets us down_****_  
_****_Who understands it all_****_  
_****_Reaches out each time you fall_****_  
_****_You're the best friend that I've found_****_  
_****_I know you can't stay_****_  
_****_A part of you will never ever go away_****_  
_****_Your heart will stay"_****__**

**_" I'll make a wish for you_****_  
_****_And hope it will come true_****_  
_****_That life would just be kind_****_  
_****_To such a gentle mind_****_  
_****_If you lose your way_****_  
_****_Think back on yesterday_****_  
_****_Remember me this way_****_  
_****_Remember me this way_****_  
_****_Hmm……….. this way"_****__**

**_"I don't need eyes to see_****_  
_****_The love you bring to me_****_  
_****_No matter where I go_****_  
_****_And I know that you'll be there_****_  
_****_Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_****_  
_****_I'll always cares"_****__**

**_" I'll make a wish for you_****_  
_****_And hope it will come true_****_  
_****_That life would just be kind_****_  
_****_To such a gentle mind_****_  
_****_If you lose your way_****_  
_****_Think back on yesterday_****_  
_****_Remember me this way_****_  
_****_Remember me this way_****_  
_****_Hmm……….. this way"_****__**

**_"And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_****_  
_****_I'll be standing by your side and all you do_****_  
_****_And I won't ever leave_****_  
_****_As long as you believe_****_  
_****_You just believe"_****__**

**_" I'll make a wish for you_****_  
_****_And hope it will come true_****_  
_****_That life would just be kind_****_  
_****_To such a gentle mind_****_  
_****_If you lose your way_****_  
_****_Think back on yesterday_****_  
_****_Remember me this way_****_  
_****_Remember me this way_****_  
_****_Hmm……….. this way"_**

As the song ended, Willow was satisfied…almost. _'Hmm…this is the one…mhmm…nice and friendly…no smooches or sexy….this is the one.'_ Without a doubt, she quickly burns the new song into a new CD as she now sits back on her chair and relaxes a little. As the burning completed, she took out the CD and put it in another new CD cover and places it at the side table; then continue to revise again.

But not long after that, Willow looks at her watch. _'Oh no! I have to meet Tara soon! Can't be late!'_ she thought panicky as she quickly takes her books and distractedly takes the CD and put in her bag as she dashes out from her dorm room.

Willow rushes down to the cafeteria and sees Tara waiting for her there, drinking some mocha goodness. Willow starts grinning like the cat from the Alice in Wonderland Disney movie as she slows down and jogs a little as she waves at Tara.

**"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Doing revision in the room, caught up at the moment...very bad of me!"**

Tara smiled shyly at her and waves back.

**"It's alright. I didn't wait really long."**

_'Oh gosh, she's just so good and beautiful!'_ thought Willow dreamily.

They chat for awhile in the cafeteria. Willow then remembers about the CD and takes it out from her bag and hands it to Tara. Tara was a bit surprised and slowly takes the CD.

**"Oh…w-w-what this?"**

**"Oh nothing really. There's a song I want you to hear. It's about how I feel about our friendship all this while! Nothing bad…nope…nothing bad at all! Just a token of showing how you mean a lot to me!"** said Willow as she gives her best winning smile at Tara.

Tara blushes a little and looks down as her dark blond hair covers her face. Willow wanted so much to pull back the blonde's hair behind her ears so she could see Tara's lovely face. But she mentally told herself to stop it.

**"T-Thank you. I'll listening to it after my classes."******

**"OK! Hope you love it!"**

As they chat a little, Willow regretfully has to excuse herself because she has a class to catch. So they said the brief goodbyes to each other as Tara went to another direction to go to her class and Willow starts rushing to her class on the other building because she was about ten minutes late.

After a few hours of classes, Tara comes back to her dorm room and tiredly puts her books and bag on her desk. She lay on her bed to relax her body for awhile. She smiles a little as she thinks of Willow and suddenly remembers the CD that Willow gave to her in the cafeteria just now. She then got up from the bed and went to her bag. She takes out the CD slowly and went to her CD player. She opens the CD cover slowly and gently takes out the CD and inserts it in the CD player. After that, she takes the remote control and sits on her chair and press the button 'PLAY' on the remote control.

**At the same time but different place……**

Willow went inside her room and puts her books and bag on her desk. She tiredly went to check her emails in her notebook computer yet at the same time, happy that her mission is done after giving the CD to Tara. She glimpse sideways and sees the other CD. She slowly takes the CD and looks at it, then toss it in the rubbish bin. _'Don't need that anymore. Tara got the CD already.'_ She thought happily as she starts searching some demons' information in the internet.

After a few useless information about cow demons, Willow stretches her arms in the air. She couldn't help herself but keep looking at the abandon CD in the rubbish bin. Shrugging, she takes the CD out of the rubbish bin and opens the CD cover and inserts the CD in her notebook. _'Hey! I'm just going to hear it one more time! It has a good beat in it! Nothing bad about that!'_ she reassures herself as she plays it in her notebook computer. 

**_"Every now and then_****_  
_****_We find a special friend"_**

**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"** shrieked Willow as she stands up and her chair falls down with a big thud. She had given the wrong CD to Tara! _'Oh no!'_ Willow thought as she dashes out from her dorm room and runs as fast as she could to Tara's dorm room.

Willow knocks on Tara's door loudly and tries to get her breathing back to normal. In a second, Tara opens the door and a bit surprised as she sees Willow, on her knees on the floor – out of breath. Tara starts to really worry.

**"Willow…what's wrong?"**

**"Huuu.…Haaaa…Hoo.…wait wait…I…Huuu…need…to…to…haaa…breathe…"**

Seeing Willow like that, Tara bit her lips, trying to not laugh at her friend. As she waits for Willow to regain her breathing, Willow slowly got up and starts being nervous all of a sudden.

**"Ermm Tara, about the CD…hehehe…I accidentally gave you the wrong CD…hehehhehe…what do you know…hehehe…clumsy old me. You see, the CD that I gave you is for…for Professor Walsh…yes Professor Walsh…it's about…ermm…chemistry you know."**

_'Willow, you're the worst liar ever…I mean, COME ON! Professor Walsh? Eww….you could just say…Anya right? But then again…Ewww….!'_ her brain mentally told her. Willow shrugs a little. What can she do anyway after a situation like this?

**"Oh?"** Tara said raised her eyebrows slightly.

**"Oh yes yes! You see, I sooo love her classes so I just wish to give a 'speech' in a CD so Professor Walsh would hear it….or her assistant Riley…."**

_'Riley? Another Ewww….! And speech? What's up with that?'_ her brain mentally asked her again. _'OH SHUT UP! You're not helping either! Maybe she didn't listen to it yet!'_ she screams back in her mind. She slowly looks at Tara and gives her an innocent smile and Tara just smiles back at her.

**"Oh I see. So, this 'speech' is really important hmm?"******

**"Yes! Oh yes!"**

_'And once I take back that CD, I'm going to burn it possibly in the hellmouth or something.'_ Willow mentally vows to herself.

**"Interesting. So let me get this straight…,"** Tara said, trying to figure out something in her mind.

_'Oh oh…you're in for it Willow,'_ Willow thought to herself.

**"You said it's a speech….and does the speech go with…ermmm…what's that sentence again…"** Tara frowns a little, thinking deeply and trying to remember.

_'Oh no! Please don't tell me she knows,'_ thought Willow in panicky.

**"Oh right Does it go with… "I wanna kiss you so bad…..So bad it's driving me mad…..?"** Tara asked Willow with a sly smile.

**"Eeppp!"** said Willow as she covers her mouth with her hands and looks at Tara with wide eyes. _'OH GOD! She heard the song!'_ she screams to herself. But Tara still teases her playfully.

**"Hmmm…what does that mean? The only thing I can think of you kissing something so bad in Professor Walsh's class are...tests? Oh yes…. "Or it might be your nice big ooh…..?" Does it mean….you love the big assignments that the professor gives you?"** asked Tara, somehow enjoying teasing Willow as she sees Willow's face becoming as red as her hair. _'How adorable,'_ Tara thought lovingly.

Willow's mind was really busy – trying to find escape of this torture. But even her brain somehow went dead to Willow as she hears Tara's painful and embarrassing teasing.

**"You know Willow. I didn't even know you have such bad taste in 'speech' for your class. I mean, the 'speech' honestly is not suitable for your class at all,"** Tara said innocently, looking at Willow's face getting redder and redder any minute if possible.

**"Well…I…uhhh…it's…uhhh….oh SCREW IT!"** as she pushes Tara inside the room and quickly went inside and slams the door. She then back Tara up behind the door, surprising Tara by stepping closer and closer towards her. Tara finds her back leaning against the back door, thinking if her teasing was too much for Willow. But as she looks at Willow's eyes, she finds herself seeing the desire and love in Willow. As Willow closes the gap between them, she touches Tara's cheek softly and huskily said to her.

**"I want to kiss you so bad."**

Tara's eyes went a little bigger, remembering that exact sentence from the song. She feels her body arching against Willow and moans a little.

**"Yes…oh yes!"**

Willow smiles as she slowly touches her lips with Tara's softly. Feeling the absolute softness of Tara's lips, she suddenly feels excited as she gently sucks Tara's lower lip, as she hears Tara moans throatily and tries pulling Willow close to her. Willow eagerly obeys and presses herself against Tara and kisses her hungrily. She felt Tara's hands on her head, trying to pull her closer if it is possible as Willow pulls Tara closer by holding her neck behind. 

_'Oh God….it's so soft…so delicious! Oh quiet! Focus on kissing! No talking now!'_ Willow thought to herself as she slowly tries to seek entrance on Tara's mouth with her tongue. And as Tara accepts it by opening her mouth slightly, Willow immediately pushes her tongue in and seeks for Tara's tongue. Their tongues meet with a pleasant dual, not seeking for dominance but merely just exploring each other. Willow tries to withdraw her tongue as the kiss becomes more passionately every minute but suddenly couldn't when Tara catches it between her teeth and sucks it hungrily. Willow moans loudly and growls as Tara keeps assaulting her tongue. The kisses continues but they finally have to pull away slowly to regain their breaths for air. Breathing heavily, Willow rests her forehead on Tara's.

**"Oh wow…oh wow…"******

**"Yeah….wow."**

Willow grins at Tara and looks at her deep-blue eyes. God, she could just get lost in those beautiful eyes. Then Willow slowly went closer and kisses softly on Tara's lips.

**"Do you know you're driving me mad?"**

Willow hears Tara laughing heartedly and pulls Willow in her hug.

**"Well, I think I know that from the song you gave to me,"** said Tara blushing softly.

Grinning happily, Willow gives a quick kiss on Tara's luscious lips and pulls away a little.

**"Can I stay with you tonight? I just have to go one more class and then I'm all yours. We could do spells…or just snuggle tonight?"**

**"That will be nice,"** said Tara smiling lovingly.

**"Okay…I better get going now before I'm late for class again,"** said Willow as she gives another quick kiss on Tara's lips and pulls away completely. Tara then moves away from the door as Willow happily opens the door to get out from Tara's room. But before she leaves, she hears Tara's teasing question.

**"Aren't you forgetting the 'speech' CD that you have to give to Professor Walsh?"**

Hearing that, Willow quickly spins around in absolute shock at Tara. **"But…but…It's not for Professor Walsh…I mean…uhh..EWWWWW!"** said Willow in disgust.

However, Tara just crosses her arms and grins mischievously at Willow; waiting for Willow's another great comeback…which didn't come out pretty well anyway. After realizing that Tara's just teasing her again, she growls 'dangerously'.

**"Why…Why you….Ugh! That's it! It's tickle torture time!"** shouted Willow as she runs back in Tara's room, slamming the door; and Tara shrieks a little and tries to run away from Willow but didn't succeed at all as Willow suddenly grabs her and pushes her to the bed. Willow then pounces on Tara and pins her on the bed as she tickles Tara's ribs in ultimate torture. Poor Tara as she screams and laughs loudly, begging for Willow to stop.

Somehow, Willow didn't get to attend her last class as she and Tara tiredly sleeps in Tara's room through the night after lots of fun of tickle torture. And that's where it starts an episode of the beautiful love between Willow and Tara.


End file.
